Game Over
by NeverLander852
Summary: Here's what the Game Over Cutscenes from Banjo-Tooie could have been, if Banjo-Tooie had lives, just like it's predecessor. Rated T for some deaths. I do not own Banjo-Kazooie.
1. BOB Game Over

**Game Over for Banjo-Tooie**

Here's what the Game Over Cutscene from Banjo-Tooie could have been. Rated T for some deaths.

 **[I do not own Banjo-Kazooie]**

* * *

"Charge up complete, ready to blast B.O.B is." Mingella said to Gruntilda.

Gruntilda grinned. "Yes, and not before time." she said. "I will soon have my full body back!"

"Then target you set first, or new body you will not have." said Blobbelda.

"OK..." Grunty said, setting the target for the WHOLE Isle o' Hags. "Let's see that scruffy bear dodge **this**!" And on 'this', she pressed the suck button.

The beam from B.O.B blasted everyone and everything on the island, and that included Spiral Mountain, sucking all the life from plants and the grounds and the creatures, Banjo, Kazooie, and their friends included, and there was no escape for anyone, most of which were killed instantly.

Combined with the life force of King Jingaling and his palace from earlier on in the game, the energy from everyone and everything filled the tank right to the top.

"Full life force tank is, so now, body you will have." Mingella said. Grunty stepped under the shower nozzle from the tank. Blobbelda pressed the button,and a bright cloud of steam filled the room. When the steam cleared, there was Grunty, like how she looked in the N64 Banjo Kazooie game before her fall, and her 2 year imprisonment.

"Nice you look, Grunty, back to normal you are." Mingella said. "Body you've got, Grunty, so what will you do now?" Blobbelda asked.

"Why, we take over of course!" Grunty said evilly. "With that bear & bird finally gone, the world is ours for the taking. I can only imagine the fun we'll have!"

 **[Here's where the GAME OVER text would be]**

And with that, the 3 Winkybunon sisters cackled evilly, at their plan's success.

* * *

So there you have it: what would have been the Game Over cutscene for Banjo Tooie, if Banjo-Tooie had lives, just like it's predecessor.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Klungo Game Over

**[I do not own Banjo-Kazooie]**

 **HERE'S THE GAME OVER FOR IF YOU HAVEN'T REACHED THE ISLE O'HAGS YET.**

* * *

Klungo stood triumphant over the defeated Banjo & Kazooie.

"Klungo triumphant, Misssstresss!" he said. "Bear & bird defeated, Grunty is winner!"

At that moment, Grunty appeared.

"Well done Klungo, you won this time, I'm so impressed... I can't think of a rhyme!" Grunty said.

"Thankssssss..." Klungo said.

Grunty zapped the roof of the tunnel, and the roof collapsed, and she and Klungo escaped as the tunnel, which caved in, and rocks squashed the unconscious bear and bird, killing them instantly. Before his death, Banjo could just hear Grunty's evil words.

"Too bad you'll never get another game, I knew your skills were really lame! And now, It's time for you to spell your doom, for Spiral Mountain has become your tomb!"

 **[Here's where the GAME OVER text would be]**

and Grunty and Klungo laughed evilly at the quickest [and earliest] Game Over in the history of videogames in the year 2000, and then some.

* * *

That's what would have been the quickest [and earliest] Game Over in the history of videogames in the year 2000, and then some.

That's what woulda been if the player didn't get to the Isle O'Hags.

I'm planning to make them for different senarios: First, for the B.O.B. scene in the tower, and now, for the first Klungo boss.

Lastly, but not leastly, the final boss, Gruntilda Winkybunion in the Hag 1, the **Monstrous Mechanical Mud-Muncher.**

 _ **read & review!**_


	3. Grunty in HAG 1 GAME OVER

**[I do not own Banjo-Kazooie]**

 **HERE'S THE GAME OVER FOR Gruntilda Winkybunion in the Hag 1, the** Monstrous Mechanical Mud-Muncher **.**

* * *

The Hag 1 [regardless if the player had made it shut down or not] stopped right next to the unconscious Banjo & Kazooie.

Grunty got out and grinned. Her enemies were finally defeated. "I can't believe how easy it was to defeat you with my sisters' machine!" she said. "Now I'm gonna drain both life force of bear and bird, and that will spell their final word!"

For the first time since she had killed her sisters, Grunty could do her rhyming again.

Soon, she had them put in 2 separate chambers, same as the beauty swap contraptions in her old lair in the first game, except they were connected to the B.O.B. gun. Grunty stared down at her enemies. "You both now have had your fun, you are no match for Gruntilda Winkybunion!"

With that, she pressed the Suck button, and the life force of both Banjo & Kazooie was sucked, from the cells, and into the B.O.B. energy storage tank. it came to the same level as when Grunty got King Jingaling's life force from earlier on in the game.

Banjo & Kazooie came out, all pale grey, looking and walking like zombies, like King Jingaling was earlier.

"Now, zombie slaves, go do your bidding, My evil plan is only just beginning!"

 **[Here's where the GAME OVER text would be]**

and Grunty laughed evilly at the demise of Banjo & Kazooie, as the zombified bear & bird departed, to help Grunty carry out her evil plans.

* * *

That's it. the final 'what would have been' Game Over for _Banjo Tooie_.

That was for the final boss, the Hag 1.

I do so wish Rare had made a Game Over scene for this game.

I hope you like them, even if they do have a few... deaths.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
